The Chocolate Shake
by Angel-Girlie
Summary: How a Chocolate mess can make Romance. VERY WAFFY!


" The Chocolate Shake"  
This story was written by: ~Angel-Girlie~  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon, and I have no money. So please don't sue me!   
Author's notes: Hey minna! Please enjoy, and E-mail me with you're comments!   
This is a revision of the original. The original will no longer be available anywhere including my site. By the way Vacation and a new short will be finished by Christmas. Please be nice unless you really think mean stuff will help. :)  
Legend: "" = talking  
'' = Thoughts  
* * = Time or change of scene  
AN. = Author's notes  
Now on with the show!!!!!!!!  
*****************************************************************  
" You're the one who got us in this mess in the first place, Meatball Head!"  
Darien yelled as he glared at Serena.  
" What? You conceited jerk; this is your fault!" Serena screamed back.  
" I don't think so! Who started this in the first place? You did with your stupid shake!"  
Darien said as he continued to glare at Serena.  
" I did not! You startled me! It is not my fault it spilled all over us!"  
Serena said as she crossed her arms readying for a long fight.  
She was, by this point, steamed. Not only was she locked in a closet of the Arcade with   
Darien, but also she was covered in her own chocolate shake.  
******************************Flash Back*********************************  
"Here ya go Serena!" " Thanks, Andrew" said Serena as she eyed her chocolate shake with glee.   
Then out of no where she heard the ever-annoying voice of Darien say, "Hey, Meatball Head,   
If you klutz out now you'll lose your shake!" Serena turned around saying, "I will not KLUTZ out!" Her shake still in hand expecting Darien to be by the door of the Arcade. Instead she found him inches away from her face making a horrible face at her. This scared Serena, which caused her to scream.   
As she screamed she moved her hands to cover her eyes dropping her shake all over herself and  
Darien in the process.  
"AAAAAAAIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" Serena screamed as the shake spilled on her chilling her to the  
Bone. "AHAHAAHHHAHAHHHHH!" Darien responded as the cold liquid flew on him as well.   
" You STUPID IDIOT! You scared me!" Serena screamed turning red after she recovered from the shock of her shake being spilled on her. "What? You STUPID KLUTZ, You spilled all over the place!"   
Darien screamed back his eyes burning with barely contained anger.  
"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT!" Andrew looked completely pissed off as he grabbed them both.   
He then proceeded to throw them in a closet, and yelled, "Settle you're differences NOW!   
You're not getting out until you do!" Andrew then locked the close. Serena yelled at   
Darien as the lock clicked, " YOU IDIOT!"   
************************End Flash Back************************************  
After an hour of yelling at each other they we're silent. Finally Serena was allowed to think clearly about her actions. She sat down on a box in the closet as far away from Darien as she could get.   
' How am I going to get out of this? ' Serena was mumbling to herself when Darien   
finally spoke up. " I'm sorry about scaring you, and being such a jerk to you,   
Serena." 'What? Not only was Darien apologizing he used her real name?! Huh?' "It  
wasn't your fault Entirely, I'm sorry too," Darien stood up, and walked  
over to where Serena was. He offered her his hand as he said, "Friends?" Serena   
took it shyly, and said, "I guess." Silence continued as Darien helped Serena up to  
a standing position. " Well, do you think Andrew will let us out now?" Serena asked   
breaking the silence and tension. " No, he'll wait for an hour first." " What...What   
are we supposed to do?" Serena asked her voice trembling revealing her nervous state.  
Darien was staring intently at Serena as he thought, 'Oh, I have an idea or two. '   
They stood there in silence staring at each other getting closer   
by the second. ' Oh my god, he's leaning down. He's gonna kiss me! YES! NO! YES!'  
Darien swiftly caught Serena's lips in a gentle yet passionate kiss. Within   
seconds Serena responded wholeheartedly. Darien put his arms around her waist drawing her close  
as she put her arms around Darien's neck. Darien gently prodded   
Serena's lips apart with his tongue. As soon as Serena felt his tongue she froze. 'NO! NO!   
I want that to happen only if he loves me!' She pulled back immediately shocking Darien back   
to reality. He stood there shocked for a moment as Serena backed away eyes wide. " Oh, Serena,  
I'm sorry. I shouldn't have down that." Darien said after he recovered some sanity  
His voice still husky from the passion still flowing   
through him. " You're DARN right you shouldn't have. Don't kiss me, Darien, unless you  
mean it!" Serena then turned her back on him wiping tears from her eyes at her realization.   
' Oh god, I love him! What am I going to do? ' By this time Darien had recovered from the   
shock enough to think about her words. 'Oh god, she's right, but I did mean it! I love her!  
What am I going to do? Tell her, insisted a voice in his head. ' Darien walked over to   
Serena, and gently turned her to face him. " Serena, look at me. ," He commanded softly   
as he guided her face up. Tears were running down her cheeks. He quickly wiped them away.  
" Oh, Serena, I did mean it! I ..." ' come on tell her' I...I ...l.love...you. I love you,   
Serena," he whispered in her ear as he wrapped her in a gentle hug. "What?" Serena said   
shocked. " I love you!" Darien repeated in her ear. Tears welled up in Serena's eyes again this time in joy,  
"Oh, Darien, I love you, too!" " You do?" He asked surprised. Serena smiled as she reached  
her lips to his, and said, " Yes," before her lips caught his.  
**************1 Hour Later***************************************  
' I guess I should check on them. They've been quiet. ' Andrew unlocked the closet, and   
opened the door. He smiled widely at the sight before him. Serena and Darien were in the   
middle of the closet hold each other in a loving embrace as they kissed gently.  
He gently shut the door giving them privacy, and left it   
unlocked. With a satisfied grin he returned to work thinking. ' I knew there was more than meets the eye with those too.'  
*********************THE END***************************************  
AN.- I hoped you liked it. Please e-mail me at   
Rainbo1646@cs.com with your comments! Bye!  
  



End file.
